AU Ziva story
by NCIS1990
Summary: What if Ziva and Tony knew each other before "Kill Ari Part 1"? Better yet what if they were married? Rating just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"NCIS" fan fiction

Summary: What if Tony and Ziva knew each other before "Kill Ari Part 1", better yet what if they were married? I know it's been done before but I wanted to try my hand at it. Rating is just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or it's characters.

Chapter 1

SCENE: NCIS BULL PEN (A/N: Before "Kill Ari" No one had actually known Ari was the killer.)

(Tony walks in through the elevator where he sees something on the big screen that shocks him.)

Tony: What is that?

McGee: That's who killed Kate.

Tony: What? How do you know that?

McGee: He's been following her for months on end and witnesses point him to the building he shot Kate from the day she died. The only thing we can't get is a name or where he is now.

Tony: No.

McGee: No what?

Tony: You're wrong, check again Probie.

McGee: What?

Tony: (Yelling) Check it again!

(Tony walks back through the elevator and presses the down button leaving McGee confused.)

TONY'S APARTMENT

(Tony rushes in through the apartment.)

Tony: Ziva!

(Ziva comes out of their bedroom.)

Ziva: Hi what happened, you are supposed to be at work. (She notices he looks upset.) What is wrong. You look like you have just seen a zombie. Did you find Kate's killer?

Tony: Ghost.

Ziva: Beg your pardon.

Tony; The phrase is you look like you've just seen a _ghost_ not zombie.

Ziva: Do not change the subject.

Tony: McGee thinks he found him but he's so clearly wrong.

Ziva: Why is that?

Tony: (Sighing and sitting on the couch) He thinks it was Ari.

Ziva: That is preposterous.

Tony: I know, that's why I'm having him check it again. Well I actually screamed it at him.

Ziva: Your loyalty to my family is very much appreciated.

Tony: They're my family too, even though your father hates me.

Ziva: He does not.

(She sits next to him on the couch.)

Tony: Are you kidding? He hates me for taking his precious baby girl away from Israel and Mossad. He hates that I'm not Jewish and that I work for NCIS and he hates that I got you pregnant. That reminds me. (He puts his hand on Ziva's swollen stomach.) How are my girls today?

Ziva: We are fine. (She puts her hand above his.) This may sound strange, but what if this McGee person is right?

Tony: What?

Ziva: Well, you have said it yourself Ari has been acting strange these past months, I do not want to believe it either, but I think we should go to NCIS to tell them the truth and what we know about Ari.

Tony: But sweetheart, we agreed that it was best to keep our marriage a secret to avoid putting you in danger.

Ziva: But I am not in danger, it was silly anyhow.

Tony: Why?

Ziva: (Smilng) Because I know that whenever I am with you I am safe.

(She kisses him.)

Tony: (Keeping his head against hers) Your faith in me shocks me sometimes. I don't know how I got so lucky.

Ziva: (Smiling) I am the lucky one.

BACK AT NCIS

(McGee is still staring at the big screen confused when Gibbs walks in.)

Gibbs: McGee, any luck I-Ding Kate's killer yet?

McGee: Uh, not yet boss.

Gibbs: Where's Dinozzo?

McGee: I don't know.

Gibbs: What do you mean you don't know?

McGee: (Nervously) Well boss he was here but when he saw the picture of this guy he freaked out saying we have the wrong guy.

Gibbs: So Dinozzo is hiding something from us.

Voice: You're right boss.

(Gibbs and McGee turn around to reveal Tony and a woman standing right next to him.)

Tony: I have been hiding something from you.

Gibbs: Well then you have a lot of explaining to do Dinozzo, you know this guy?

Tony: His name is Ari Haswari.

Gibbs: And how the hell do you know that.

Tony: (Pointing) I know him because this is his half-sister. Ziva David-Dinozzo.

McGee: Dinozzo?

Tony: She's my wife and Ari is my brother-in-law.

(The scene ends on McGee and Gibb's shocked faces.)

A/N: Well there's the first chapter, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

(Continued from last chapter)

Gibbs: I'm sorry I must have heard you wrong. This woman is your what?

Ziva: His wife Special Agent Gibbs. From what Tony has told me you are very familiar with the word.

(McGee starts laughing and Gibbs gives him a glare.)

McGee: (Coughs) No boss I wasn't laughing at that, this is so obviously a joke, Tony's trying to fool us.

Tony: Why would I do that, Probie?

McGee: Because it's ridiculous. You're Tony Dinozzo, the notorious ladies man who can't do anything without making a joke. (Continues laughing)

(Tony, Ziva and Gibbs continue to glare at him.)

(McGee sees their faces and stops laughing.)

McGee: You are actually serious?

Ziva: You can look me up if you would like Agent McGee.

(McGee notices Ziva's stomach.)

McGee: (Sputtering) A-and you're uh you know.

Tony: Pregnant probie, what's wrong with you, haven't you ever seen a pregnant woman before?

Gibbs: We've gotten off track here, what can you tell me about Ari Haswari?

Ziva: He suspiciously left Mossad earlier this year and in the last few months he has acted very strangely.

Gibbs: In what ways Ms. David?

Tiva: Mrs. Dinozzo and he has become very secretive, whenever Tony and I have spoken on the phone to him he has dodged a lot of questions, and he was supposed to come visit us last month but the day before he told us he was too busy to come. When we asked him to elaborate he became very defensive.

Gibbs: Okay, McGee see if you can find Ari Haswari's phone records in the last few months and if he had any suspicious whereabouts, Dinozzo, why don't you go see if Abby could get anything off the bullet and take your wife with you.

Tony: Sweetie I'll meet you down there in a couple of minutes, I need to talk to Gibbs and Probie, it's just 2 levels down.

Ziva: Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes.

(She gives him a kiss on the cheek and walks to the elevator.)

Gibbs: Why didn't you tell us Dinozzo?

Tony: Mossad has a lot of enemies and if they found out Ziva had married an NCIS agent they would be out for blood, even though Ziva left Mossad after we got married. Not that it really matters.

Gibbs: Why's that?

Tony: Because her father is the director of Mossad.

Gibbs: And I assume that's the parent Ziva and Ari share?

Tony: Yeah. His name is Eli David.

Gibbs: Okay, your wife will have to wait while you follow me to MTAC.

Tony: Why?

Gibbs: We're going to have a little chat with your father-in-law.

(Tony looks up and whispers "Dear god save my soul" before he follows Gibbs.)

MEANWHILE IN ABBY'S LAB

(Ziva steps off the elevator and sees the Forensic Specialist looking sadly at a drawn picture.)

Ziva: Are you okay?

(Abby jumps and turns around.)

Ziva: I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you.

Abby: No, that's fine, I'm just a little jumpy today.

Ziva: I am sorry to hear about Kate.

Abby: Did you know her?

Ziva: Not personally, but I had heard a lot about her.

Abby: I'm sorry, who are you?

Ziva: Oh, I am sorry, I am Ziva David-Dinozzo. You must be Abby.

Abby: Yeah, are you some kind of relative of Tony's

Ziva: Yes, I am his wife.

(Abby laughs)

Ziva: What is so funny?

Abby: Did Tony hire you to try to make me feel better because let me tell you he got his money's worth.

Ziva: No, I am really his wife, and why does everybody think that is so funny?

(She holds up her left hand.)

Ziva: Do you believe me now?

(Abby stops laughing)

Abby: Oh my god I'm so sorry, it was just hard to believe because Tony has always acted like somewhat of a playboy.

Ziva: It is okay, believe me I know, that is what he was like when we first met.

Abby: So what changed?

Ziva: I do not know. (She sits next to Abby.) We met at a club in 1997 in Baltimore, I was living there for a few months taking care of some business and some people I met wanted to go to a club and invited me. They kind of gutted me after a while…

Abby: Sorry to interrupt, but I think what you meant when you said they gutted you, you meant they ditched you.

Ziva: Right, that is it. I am sorry, my American idioms are not so good, as I am sure my husband would tell you.

Abby: It's okay, go on.

Ziva: Anyhow. I was sitting alone at the bar when Tony walks over to me offering to buy me a drink, usually I would blow off strange men who offers to buy me a drink, but I don't know why, I just felt some kind of pull toward him. I can not explain it. The next few months we were practically inseperable. For the first time in my life I did not want to go back home, I did not want to go back to my job, I just wanted to stay with Tony.

Abby: Which you did.

Ziva: (Nods) It was not easy, my father was furious with me, throwing away my career for a man I hardly knew, but I did not listen to him, which I do not regret to this day. Five years later we got married on January 1, 2002. We got married in the city hall in Baltimore. We have been happy ever since.

Abby: And now you're having a baby?

Ziva: Yes, (She cradles her stomach.) I am six months along, I am due in September.

Abby: That's great. Do you know what you're having?

Ziva: (Nods.) It's a girl, we are going to name her Tali, after my sister, she was killed in a suicide bombing when she was sixteen.

Abby: God, I'm so sorry, that must have been terrible.

Ziva: (Nods) It was, for a long time I was not sure I would ever be the same again, and I was not for a long time.

Abby: May I ask, what made you want to come out with your relationship today?

Ziva: I will be honest and do not be mad at me, but my half-brother is Ari Haswari, he is the one suspected for killing Kate.

Abby: What?

Ziva: Tony came home earlier and told me Ari was suspected, but in a way it made sense, so I told Tony we should come here and explain everything we know.

Abby: Well, that must be hard, suspecting your brother is capable of murder.

(Just then McGee walks in.)

McGee: Hey Abby I brought down the bullet for you.

Ziva: Where is Tony, I thought he was coming down?

McGee: He was but he and Gibbs went to MTAC to talk to the Director of Mossad.

Ziva: My father. May I go? Tony and my father have never seen ear to ear.

McGee: (Confused) Ear to Ear?

Abby: I think she means eye to eye.

Ziva: Right.

McGee: Sure go ahead, Gibbs already said you could, well actually the new director told him that, she says she knows you.

Ziva: (Nods) Thank you McGee, It was nice to meet you Abby.

Abby: You too.

(Ziva exits.)

MEANWHILE AT MTAC

Eli David: I should have known this would happen, I knew from the day she met you that one day you would find a way to turn Ziva against her family.

Tony: Like it or not Eli the day that Ziva and I got married your family became my family and I would never turn Ziva against that, but as an NCIS Special Agent I have to look at all of the possibilities and unfortunately in this case Ari is one of them.

Eli: And how do I know this is you being objective? For all I know you could have been having an affair with this Caitlin Todd behind my daughter's back.

Ziva: (From the top of the platform) May I have a word on that theory father?

(She walks down and joins Gibbs Tony and Jenny.)

Jenny: Shalom Ziva.

(They give each other a kiss on each cheek.)

Ziva: Shalom.

Gibbs: You two know each other?

Ziva: Yes, she was a witness when Tony and I got married. Now father, Tony is not just accusing Ari because of grief, and we both know your affair theory is complete moose.

Tony: Bull sweetheart.

Ziva: Right bull. Tony has nothing but respect for this family, in fact when he found out Ari was a suspect the first thing he did was have McGee check it again and then he came home to tell me the suspicion and he couldn't believe it. It was me who said we should come here and tell these people everything we know. You do not give Tony the respect he deserves. It was my choice to leave Mossad and Israel to be with him. Yes I did not know him well enough at the time but I had a good feeling about him and I have never looked back, and I married him and we are expecting a baby so I believe I was right to trust my instincts. Now father please tell us everything you believe about Ari's whereabouts in the last few months that seem suspicious.

Eli: (Sighing) Alright, I'll tell you everything.

LATER AT TONY AND ZIVA'S APARTMENT

(Tony walks in while Ziva is getting the mail. He puts his keys in the bowl when he hears a voice.)

Voice: Dear brother-in-law, how nice of you to join me.

(Tony turns around to see Ari standing in his living room pointing a gun at him.)

Ari: I believe we have some things to discuss.)

(The scene freezes on Tony's face.)

A/N: Okay, there's chapter two, I hope you enjoyed in. Thanks for the awesome reviews on chapter one. I will try to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

(Continued from the last chapter)

Tony: Ari, what the hell are you doing?

Ari: (Chuckling) I have been waiting for you to ask me that. As wounding as it is I expected it as soon as I killed dear Caitlin.

Tony: You son of a bitch. You betrayed me, you betrayed your sister, your father, anyone that has ever cared about you in your life. Worse of all you killed someone in cold blood, someone I cared about, and for what? When did you turn into this Ari?

Ari: Who can say why anyone turns out the way they do Tony? Ziva was raised to become a Mossad agent, fearless and never to show a sign of weakness. And then she went and fell in love with you. She got married, left Mossad and is expecting a baby while living in this suburban lifestyle. The polar opposite of what was expected of her.

Tony: She's still one of the strongest people I've ever met in my life. I may not agree with your father's methods but if it turned Ziva into the person she is today then I owe him a big favor for raising the beautiful and amazing woman I fell in love with. That still doesn't answer how you became this person. You were raised in the exact same environment as Ziva and you become a cold hearted killer?

Ari: I was raised to be an assassin Tony, this is what assassins do.

\Tony: Not like this. They don't hurt people just for the hell of it. There was no justified reason for killing Kate. You only did it because you're a cold-hearted son of a bitch who takes pleasure in other people's pain and should burn in hell.

Ari: Well, shame you won't be around to witness that Tony. (He cocks his gun and aims it at Tony.)

(Tony closes his eyes as a gunshot rings out. When he doesn't feel any pain he opens his eyes to see Ari lying dead on the floor with a bullet in his head. He turns his head to see Ziva crying with a gun in her hand. When she locked eyes with him she dropped the gun and ran into his arms. He holds her close and they are both crying.)

Tony: I'm so sorry.

Ziva: Why?

Tony: I didn't want it to end this way. I feel like this is my fault.

Ziva: (Pulling away and shaking her head.) No it's not. You didn't know he would be here tonight, you didn't know he would have a gun, you didn't know he- (She cries even harder.) You didn't know he would try to kill you. And you didn't know I would be behind you ready to kill him.

Tony: I'm so sorry baby (He kisses her head.) Are you okay?

Ziva: (Shaking her head) No, not right now, but I will be, especially since I'll have you to help me get through it.

Tony: And I'll always be here, forever. For Better, For Worse right?

Ziva: (Smiling Slightly) Yes.

(Tony gives her another kiss on the head.)

Ziva: (Wiping her eyes.) You better call Gibbs. He needs to know about this.

Tony: Okay, I'll be in the other room, just let me know if you need me.

Ziva: Okay.

(Tony gives her a kiss on the cheek and walks out and Ziva stays still and stares at Ari's body.

A/N: Well, there you go, sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked it and I'll be sure to update more frequently.


End file.
